


Jon's White Knight

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt breaks Jon's heart, an unexpected love begins to blossom and erase the damage Gackt has done.





	1. Chapter 1

            As I pressed myself against him, I felt his racing heartbeat pound against my chest, beating almost as fast as mine, proving that he was putting just as much effort into this as I was. It was exhilarating, exciting and as his lips met mine everything around me seemed to spark with my excitement. I didn't want this to end, didn't want to let him go but I always did and with a smile for the audience Gackt was heading to the right side of the stage where he would molest his best friend as I teased Chachamaru in a similar fashion. Only this part of the fan service was different because it wasn't real, wasn't an honest display of my feelings. Touching Chachamaru was a game to excite the crowd, touching Gackt was my reality, though I knew one day it would end. I was nothing to Gackt but a convenient outlet for his passion and whilst once I hadn't minded in the slightest, now every passionate night broke my heart because I loved him despite knowing that he would never return my feelings.

            The live ended soon after this final display of affection and I made my way to the changing rooms exhausted. I was so tired that part of me didn't even want to return to Gackt's room, knowing that if I did the other vocalist wouldn't seem tired in the slightest. My lover was like a robot with an almost unlimited source of energy and he'd certainly want me in his bed tonight. At least I thought so but as I watched he whispered something in You's ear and the two disappeared together, leaving me confused as my brain protected me from the reality. Gackt had moved on, tonight I wouldn't warm his bed. You was back in his life and I had been cast aside without even a fair-well.

            Naturally after that I didn't feel like doing anything at all but I had to shower and get changed so reluctantly I did these things, my mind not really on what I was doing. I felt like nothing could break this mood, that there was no point doing anything at all, so whilst the others talked about going out for drinks I sat by myself playing games on my phone not wanting to be the first to leave, as doing so would give my feelings away. I had promised Gackt I wouldn't care when he got bored of me, I had told him I understood and just needed a sexual outlet too, but even then, I had been lying. How can anyone just stay friends with Gackt?

            “You're not coming?” Chachamaru asked and startled I looked up to find the rest of the band had left and it was just the two of us remaining.

            “No.” I replied, unable to come up with an excuse fast enough, not that Chachamaru would have believed me anyway.

            “Then I won't either,” The guitarist replied with a shrug. “Come on, we're going to my room to relax.”

            “I just want to go to bed.” I complained.

            “To sulk because Gackt left you?” Chachamaru demanded. “Well you can forget about him right now.”

            “How can I?” I asked. “He just ditched me as if I was nothing.”

            “He used you to make You jealous and when it worked he left. Nothing you can do about it,” Chachamaru scolded. “Consider it a blessing.”

            “A blessing?” I asked startled but Chachamaru merely smiled and before I knew what was happening he had me pinned down as he stared at me with such intensity I felt like a child again.

            “I want you Jon,” Chachamaru explained. “I won't let you go, tonight I'll make you mine. I'll care for you Jon.”

            “But I don't love you.” I argue.

            “You will.” Chachamaru reassured me, bending down to kiss me so tenderly that I couldn't help but agree with him. Perhaps it would be nice to be with a man who cared for me? Who'd look after me and protect me from harm? I was a very sexual man, every relationship I had centred around the bedroom but Chachamaru's kiss promised me something different, it promised me romance and affection and I was hooked from the start. Is it possible to love two people? Of course it is, the heart yearns for affection and falls for those who can give it and so, despite my surprise over Chachamaru's sudden behaviour, I found myself returning to his hotel room for reasons that went beyond revenge.

 

            “Are you hungry?” Chachamaru asked as he picked up the room service menu, he hadn't made a move on me once after I had agreed to come here but that was the kind of man he was; Caring for others before himself. His actions before had been so out of character that I had to wonder where they came from, only the second the thought crossed my mind I knew the answer. Chachamaru had been lusting after me, the way I lusted after Gackt and the second I had been free he had made his desperate attempt to win my affection, in any little way he could find. So what if it was a stolen kiss? If he could taste my lips just once, then it was worth it and silently I vowed not to hurt Chachamaru, the way Gackt had hurt me.

            “Cha, what if we don't fall in love?” I ask. “Won't this make everything so much harder for you?”

            “Don't think about me tonight,” Chachamaru scolded. “You're hurt and I won't take advantage of that. I just wanted you to know my motives tonight aren't entirely selfless. You needed to know what you're getting involved with but now you do, you're just my friend who needs caring for. So I repeat; Are you hungry?”

            “Yes.” I admit glancing at the menu but knowing what to order instantly. Being the only foreigner in the band had placed certain expectations of me, stereotypes the rest of the band seemed to love to indulge in and so despite myself I find myself ordering a burger. Who cared about the calories and the carbohydrates, I was heartbroken and it would make Chachamaru happy to see me eat it. Just my choice made him smile but as I heard him place an order for two burgers and strawberries I smiled too. Chachamaru wasn't joking when he said he had ulterior motives but it was just like him to show his hand before the game began, he'd make a terrible poker player but he was an amazing friend and I couldn't help but remember all the times he had been there for each of us, time and time again. Perhaps it was about time somebody did something to please him for a change and it wasn't like I could honesty think of any reasons why he wouldn't make a great boyfriend, if you excluded my own feelings for Gackt of course.

 

            When the food came I ate my burger eagerly, realising I was starving. I probably forgot my manners during this time but if I did Chachamaru said nothing, eating his own food with more care. At first we ate in silence but when I finished the guitarist encouraged me to speak to him in English as he finished his own meal.

            “Why would you want me to do that?” I asked, surprised by this request.

            “Three reasons,” Chachamaru explained. “The first being that it'll make it easier for me to pretend we are in America. Second, I need to practise my own English and listening to you will help.”

            “The third?” I prompt as the guitarist seemed reluctant to continue.

            “You sound sexy when you speak your own language. Foreign and dangerous but also exciting.” Chachamaru admitted.

            “Is that so?” I ask before grinning as an idea came to mind. On autopilot I began to quote nursery rhymes from my childhood, realising as I did that each one was truly new to my friend. He must have got the gist of what I was saying but he didn't stop me, listening intently as he finished his meal. Even then I continued until I could think of no more before finally falling silent and helping myself to a bottle of water from the mini bar.

            “Come sit on the bed?” Chachamaru requested and hesitating for only a moment I went and sat beside him, even going as far as to lean against him as he began to feed me the strawberries knowing I was leading him on but desperate for the comfort he had to offer.

            “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?” I ask Chachamaru, who quickly agreed and feeling sleepy I stripped down to my underwear and got under the covers, turning my back to the guitarist but allowing him to hold me as I fell asleep. As far as I know he made no attempt to touch me in any other way but I slept really well that night and I can't say what happened after I fell asleep. Not that it mattered to me what Chachamaru did to me, in my time of need he had been the only one to offer comfort and if it wasn't for him I don't know how I would have faced the next concert, never mind finish the tour.

 

            Morning came and I returned to my own room to get changed and freshen up before meeting Chachamaru in the breakfast room. He took longer than me, probably fussing over that beautiful long hair of his, and seeing Gackt was almost enough to have me running back to my room. He was still with You, flirting heavily and sitting so close they were almost on each other’s laps. He smiled at me and I managed to return his silent greeting, reluctantly sitting at the same table and burying my head in the menu, pretending I didn't know what I wanted to eat though I always had cereal followed by a bowl of fruit.

            “Jon are you OK?” You asked, looking worried as he noticed my unusual behaviour. I wanted to slap him in the face for stealing my man but I re-framed as it was clear from his concern that he had no idea just how badly Gackt had treated me.

            “Just deciding what I want.” I reply, waving Chachamaru over as I saw him approach, relieved that he was here to break some of the tension at the table.

            “You always have cereal and fruit.” You commented, glancing at Gackt as if to get some kind of explanation for my behaviour from him.

            “I want a change,” I reply as Chachamaru sat down. “Pancakes sound good.”

            “You can't eat pancakes for breakfast!” Gackt exclaimed, horrified by my choice. In his head he probably saw my breakfast as nothing but layers of sugar and fat sitting on a bed of carbohydrates but right now I didn't give a damn what he thought of me. Chachamaru was what mattered and I knew he enjoyed watching me embrace what he saw as my heritage.

            “I think I'll have them too.” Chachamaru replied in open defiance to Gackt's dietary restrictions. Our beloved vocalist looked stunned as we ordered our breakfast and made his excuses to leave the second he saw them arrive, leaving You behind to pry into my business which he did without any tact.

            “So, what's going on here?” You demanded. “First I hear a rumour that you two shared a bedroom last night and now this.”

            “It's not my place to say,” Chachamaru replied. “And I won't let you pressurise Jon either.”

            “No Cha, You needs some kind of explanation,” I speak up, realising that no matter how much I want to blame You for all this, the guitarist had done nothing more than take his ex-boyfriend back. “Did you know Gackt and I were sleeping together?”

            “More or less,” You admitted. “Is that what this is about?”

            “Gackt didn't exactly break up with Jon in the nicest way,” Chachamaru explained on my behalf. “Last night was the first he knew that you two had got back together and naturally he was a bit upset.”

            “Oh. I'm sorry Jon,” You apologised. “I didn't know you two were even a couple. I thought... well Gackt told me you were just friends with benefits and you wouldn't care less. I should have thought though, nobody can sleep with Gackt and just be his friend, no matter how he feels about things.”

            “It's partly my fault,” I admit. “Don't feel bad You. I admit I have thought about hurting you but really you've done nothing wrong.”

            “Still,” You replied reaching over to take my hand. “I will have words with him, don't you worry.”

            “No You, don't,” I get out quickly. “Just leave it OK? Gackt just didn't understand how I felt about him.”

            “Are you sure?” You asked but at that moment Takumi arrived for breakfast and we quickly changed the subject to happier things, as I did my best to let my feelings for Gackt go. Beneath the table Chachamaru's hand found mine and I held on grateful for the guitarists continuing support and silently vowing that I would find a way to be happy with him. I didn't know it at the time but I was already falling madly in love with Chachamaru, my white knight to Gackt's black.


	2. Chapter 2

            This was the second time this week I'd woken up with Jon in my bed, the rift between him and Gackt hadn't got any better but I like to think that his feelings for me had. It meant something that he kept coming to me every time he was upset, right? Even if I was just his most supportive friend.

            Breathing in the scent from his hair I lay still, trying to shake away the feelings that were slowly beginning to consume me. There was nothing about this situation that was right, Jon didn't love me and I wasn't foolish enough to believe he did. He was using me for moral support after Gackt had so heartlessly betrayed him, which wasn't like Gackt at all. Not for the first time it occurred to me that there might be a second side to this story and though I wanted nothing more than to ignore it, to keep Jon as mine, for the sake of the band I had to do something to heal the vocalists’ friendship.

            I waited for practise and the moment I found Gackt and You alone I challenged them, needing to hear Gackt's side of the story even if Jon wouldn't listen. Perhaps I was throwing away my chances of ever calling Jon mine but it didn't matter, he couldn't be truly mine unless he had a clean break from his ex-lover, a break that would never come without hearing Gackt's reasons why. I'd tried to get Jon to tell me, I'd tried to get Jon to talk things out but it wasn't going to happen and the longer I supported him, the more it seemed I was taking sides.

            “Hey guys, can I talk to you?” I ask, sitting down before they could answer. It was clear You knew what this was about and he nervously shot Gackt a look before smiling at me in such a way I got his message loud and clear. 'You've sided with Jon and I with Gackt'. It was just what I feared might happen but I was determined to put a stop to this nonsense before it destroyed the band.

            “What is it Cha?” Gackt asked, his face perfectly unreadable and neutral in every way. He was a beautiful man but his ability to hide his emotions so effectively could put you on edge when it came to situations like this.

            “What happened?” I ask. “With you and Jon?”

            “We broke up.” Gackt replied.

            “That's not how he tells it.” I reply and though Gackt doesn't react, I can see You growing defensive, about to add his opinion in at any moment. I couldn't let this happen because as much as I loved You, his opinions could often make difficult situations worse.

            “And how does he tell it?” Gackt asked. “Let me guess, I just ditched him and hooked up with You?”

            “Something like that,” I reply. “But you're not that cold, right? I mean, you do care about his feelings?”

            “Jon was temperamental,” Gackt explained with a sigh. “His moods change like the wind and we'd argue sometimes over the stupidest of things. It was bringing me down, I told him as much. That I couldn't handle so many emotions in an arrangement that was just about sex. He knew I was thinking about getting back together with You and just that morning we had an argument and he dared me to do just that. So I did. He pushed me into this and then he went crying to you.”

            “He called your bluff and it backfired.” I replied. Well that made sense, Gackt never backed down from a challenge, if Jon had dared him to do something then Gackt would do it. Jon should have known Gackt well enough to have expected this outcome.

            “Yes. It wasn't like our arrangement was actually working,” Gackt explained. “I missed You too much.”

            “Still, you could have been a little nicer,” You spoke up. “You paraded me in front of him on purpose, didn't you? Did you even want to get back with me, or are you just hurting Jon?”

            “Am I that cruel?” Gackt demanded and on this we all agree, he wasn't.

            “Still Gackt, please try and talk to Jon,” I beg. “I like this band too much to let you rip it apart with your love life.”

            “We can continue without Jon.” Gackt muttered but I knew from the look You threw me that we were in agreement over this; What Gackt had done was wrong and he needed to fix it, regardless of whatever Jon had done to him in return.

 

            Over the next few days things seemed to settle back into a more comfortable routine, clearly our vocalists had talked things out and seemed to be on friendly terms again, though things were still a little cold between them. As the days flew by the coldness was replaced with a comfortable friendship and I knew I should be happy but I wasn't. I felt like I was losing Jon as day by day he needed my support less and less, it wasn't that he was hanging out with Gackt all the time, instead he seemed to be spending more time with the others, or on the phone to friends from outside the family YFC had become.

            “Cha, if you want him, get him.” You scolded as he sat beside me and handed over one of the bottles of water he had gone to collect.

            “Who?” I ask, knowing I was blushing, I couldn't hide anything from You, just like he couldn't hide anything from me. We'd just worked together too long for secrets to ever last between us.

            “Your American beauty,” You replied. “Seriously, he likes you. He knows you're the one who got Gackt to apologise to him, that you're the reasons things are so great now. He owes you a favour at least, he'll say yes to a date and then you can win his heart, if you haven't already.”

            “I haven't won his heart at all. He likes Gackt.” I reply, mulling over You's words, it was true that I had helped Jon and that he'd probably agree to go out with me. I'd already shown my hand, though I had no idea what was in his.

            “Liked Gackt,” You corrected. “Trust me Cha, his affections are all for his white knight now, that's you.”

            “Men like him go for black knights,” I comment. “Sexy dangerous men, who throw them down and have their wicked way and the only reason you know they care is because they're still there in the morning.”

            “He's had a life time of such men and look at him, still single, still searching for love. Show him what it's like to be with a man who cares, who has the knowledge and compassion to solve any problem, a man you can never just have sex with because every time you do he's offering a piece of his heart.” You replied with a sigh that made me wonder if he was getting everything he needed from Gackt, though their love life was none of my business.

            “How do you know I'm that kind of man?” I demand.

            “Because there's no way you could possibly be anything else.”

 

            In the end I accepted You's advice, if only because it was something I'd considered doing before. Jon knew how I felt and he had accepted my help regardless of its consequences, so he must have been aware that what I was suggesting was far more than just dinner. I wish he had made the first move but I wouldn't be surprised if he'd never asked anybody out before. A man like Jon must be flooded with offers from admirers, which made me worry even more. What if the only reason he'd accepted was out of pity?

            Staying busy to hold my worries at bay, I got dressed in formal trousers and a shirt though I hoped the fact that the shirt sparkled with sequences and the trousers being pink was enough to bring my outfit back down to a more casual level. After I was dressed I spent the next half hour tying back my currently blond hair and selecting the right accessories to make my outfit complete. Checking the mirror and smiling the usual smile that comes every time I manage to successfully hide my age, I gave a few last tweaks before realising I would have to wait just a bit longer before going to pick up Jon. It was only ten minutes but it was long enough for me to consider changing my entire outfit, getting a haircut, dying in misery at the hopelessness of my situation and fantasying what could happen tonight.

            “Time to go.” I inform my empty house rather forcefully, I really shouldn't be thinking of Jon quite like, that or even thinking of him as a bit of a slut even though those words had originally come from Jon himself. He knew he was easy and he didn't care, he wore the name with pride but I've always felt it was an offensive and cruel term that should never be used to describe anyone.

            I drove carefully to Jon's house, always priding myself on being a safe and confident driver and wanting the insurance companies to continue to agree with me. There was no need to rush anyway, I had plenty of time having left just a little bit earlier than I planned which was already a little bit earlier than really necessary. As I drove up to Jon's home I saw him waiting by the window and though we smiled and waved, I still got out of my car and headed towards his front door. Good manners were something that both my mother and Gackt had always been keen on and I tried my best to match their high standards even when they weren't around to judge.

            “Cha! You didn't have to get out of your car.” Jon scolded as he found me walking towards his driveway, towards the front door. He seemed pleased though as he turned to lock his front door, giving me just enough time to join him.

            “It's no big deal.” I reply trying to hide my nerves, being straight would be far easier in so many ways to being gay. Societies attitude aside, straight relationship came with an unwritten manual. The man picks up the woman, perhaps giving her chocolate or flowers and then he takes her out and pays for everything. Times had changed but when it came to dating I wished I could be so old fashioned, courting a woman for me would be easy, but a man? That was a different story. I never entirely knew what I should be doing and once again I was sure I'd make the wrong decision. I should have brought him flowers, something simple like tulips perhaps? A friendly gesture that would sweep him off his feet, as even coming to the front door was more than he had been expecting.

            “I suppose.” Jon agreed, shuffling slightly as he battled his own nerves, so I wasn't the only one then? That was a relief and a blessing, if Jon was nervous then it was clear he was aware this was more than dinner, that he was entertaining the possibility of more.

            “I reserved a table at an Italian restaurant, if that's OK?” I ask reminding myself that I was older than him, that I should be taking the lead no matter how hard it might be at times. “It's kind of small but in a nice way, a great place to...”

            “A great place to make out in a dark corner?” Jon joked, seeing me blush. I was only going to say 'have a romantic meal' but I'd been forgetting that the American really wasn't used to being romanced.

            “Have a romantic meal,” I correct. “That's OK right? You know why I invited you out?”

            “I know it's a date,” Jon agreed. “You've already told me how you feel.”

            “So perhaps you should show your hand too?” I challenge, the words escaping my mouth before I had really thought about them. They were out now though, a challenge in the air that demanded Jon's answer. In the moment of silence that followed I realised Jon was preparing to let me down gently but to my surprise Jon simply lifted his right hand, displaying it before my eyes as if he had misunderstood what I meant.

            “That's not what I meant!” I complain looking up to see the teasing smile Jon was wearing.

            “But it made you smile, I like that,” Jon admitted. “And I like that you're sweet and kind and you were the one there for me when I needed a friend. You're beautiful and kind and I agreed to this date knowing what I was really saying yes too. It's OK Cha, I won't play games with your heart but I'm still too unsure of my own feelings to show you my hand the way you showed me yours.”

            “No, you showed me your hand,” I correct, gently taking Jon's hand in mine and running my thumb along the top. “You have really soft skin and beautiful fingers.”

            “Well if it pleases you, then I'll let you feel up my hands whenever you like.” Jon joked, making me blush bright red.

            “It's not like that!” I object but Jon is laughing at my shyness, shifting his hand so he can wrap it around my own. I'm too embarrassed to say anything but Jon doesn't seem to mind holding my hand firmly as we walk to my car. I'd touched Jon before but this time was different, it was special and intimate and if I could, I would never let Jon's hand go.

 

            “Relax.” Jon whispered as he pinned me to his bed, our bodies pressing together as he stared down clearly wanting the same thing I did but without any inhibitions. His breath stunk of the alcohol we had both consumed but I knew that wasn't the reason why he was so keen, he'd been horny for at least an hour now and it had taken all myself control to hold him back until we reached the safety of his bedroom. I'm sure Gackt wouldn't mind the papers catching us in the act but I did and the record label might just have something to say about things too.

            “I am relaxed.” I lie but Jon knows me well enough not to believe such things. Taking the lead, he bends over me and runs the tip off his tongue over my lips darting in the second I part them for him. This isn't our first kiss, we'd shared some in the car earlier, but it was the most intrusive. Jon wasn't like any partner I'd had before, he was demanding, insistent and confident in everything he did. He was sexy and he knew it. It was no wonder that Gackt had enjoyed him for so long.

            I felt guilty about picturing Jon with Gackt but I couldn't help it, had Jon kissed Gackt like this? Had Jon been so confident in bed with him? How many times had they done it? Where? When?

            “Cha?” Jon asked, sensing something was wrong. “If you're not ready....”

            “Why am I not jealous?” I demand, as if Jon knew what I was talking about.

            “Jealous? Of my body?” Jon guessed.

            “That Gackt had you first,” I explain. “When I picture the two of you together, it's just hot. I feel like one of his fan girls.”

            “We're all his fan girls,” Jon explained, pushing his crotch against mine as he spoke. “But it's not his body above yours, it's mine and trust me, you won't want for anything else after you've had it.”

            “I expect you to live up to those words.” I challenge, though my heart already knows only Jon will make me happy right now. Perhaps Jon is right, perhaps I do have a crush on Gackt, perhaps I always have but a crush is nothing compared to love.

            “Oh, I will.” Jon promised kissing me once more, though it's hard to focus on his mouth when I can feel his arousal pressing against my own. I find myself wanting him more than anyone I've had before, at least recently. I feel like a teenager again, horny and desperate, only with experience and a full understanding of what it is my body actually lusted for.

            Grabbing Jon's t-shirt, I slide it off his body as I let my emotions take hold, I won't let my brain get involved with this anymore. Sex should be instinct and lust, thoughts just brings nerves and confusion and even embarrassment, so I've long since learned to ignore the voices in my head and just go with the flow.

            “Have you ever been with a white man before?” Jon whispers into my ear before he sits up and begins to play with the zip on his trousers. He's teasing me, I know this but I'm not entirely sure what he's getting at.

            “No.” I admit and Jon smirks before undoing the zip and pulling his trousers down revealing his more than impressive length. I grin in delight and almost on its own my hand reaches up and begins stroking that strong powerful organ I so desperately want inside me. Above me Jon moans and shuts his eyes, allowing me to do as I please. I tease him mercilessly entranced by the mixture of passion, pleasure and lust that's crosses Jon's features.

            “Cha stop, I'll cum.” Jon warns but I want him to, so I continue to tease him disappointed as Jon pushed my hand away. My small rebellion seems to have ignited something within Jon and an almost sadistic look plays in his eyes. He's up to something and so I'm not really all that surprised when I find myself thrown over onto my stomach, with my trousers around my ankles and my ass in the air. I shiver in excitement, loving how Jon can go from gentle to rough in a heartbeat and make no attempt to take any control.

            Something wet and almost cold lands on my ass but it's the familiar sensation of shop bough lube and I grin into the bed covers, twitching my hole slightly, knowing just how excited a gay man can get by the sight of such eagerness.

            Jon isn't exactly being efficient when it comes to preparing me, choosing to half massage me in the process but it's making me moan anyway and I'm loving the extra affection. Truth be told most of the partners I've had have been gentle, I'm not the type to attract rough men and so Jon is something different. He's not aggressive or anything like that but he doesn't treat me like an easily broken flower either.

            Jon's not trying to pleasure me, he's still punishing me for disobeying him but the pleasure is there all the same. I hold back most of my moans but a few escape and I don't care. I just want him inside me right now. I'm sure he must be as horny as I am, wasn't he on the verge of ejaculation not that long ago? As if we're on the same page, I feel his fingers pull away and moments later Jon's length takes their place, moving experimentally for a few seconds before he grabs my hips and begins to seriously pound into my ass as if I'm nothing but a toy to be used.

            I must admit I'm loving this, he's giving me exactly what I want, what I secretly imagine and I cry out for more. I can't see his face but I know he must be grinning like a fool, he's proud of his sexual prowess and to have turned me into a withering mess so soon would have made his day. I don't mind that he's taking pleasure from this, anything that will help make him mine is good to me, so I focus on enjoying myself and shut down my mind to everything but the pleasure.

            Pleasure came like a storm that grew into a hurricane inside me, I can barely remember what happened during this time but I know by the time Jon and I fell apart exhausted I was spent. We'd been at it for an hour I realised as I noticed the time absently, perhaps Gackt's training was good for more than just work, or we were just that horny.

            “Cha?” Jon asked, suddenly unsure. He was staring at me with a confused expression and it occurred to me that perhaps this was the point when previous partners had just got up and left? How could I do that after we'd shared so many orgasms? It wasn't right at all and I studied Jon's features I saw a vulnerable man who had been hurt so many times, he no longer realised what he wanted.

            “Come here.” I order, repositioning slightly so that it would be easy to hold Jon against me as I held him in my arms. I'd worried this was just what I wanted but he seemed content to be held in silence as we came to terms with what we had just done.

            “That was a really nice restaurant,” Jon commented casually sometime later, breaking the comfortable silence we had shared for so long. “Perfect for making out, yet we didn't.”

            “Cameras.” I mutter sleepily.

            “True,” Jon agreed. “So perhaps next time I could cook for us instead? Something American perhaps? Or Chilli, I'm good at that.”

            “Whatever you like best.” I reply happily, Jon has asked me out! It wasn't a confession of love but that would come in time, a second date was the best ending I had ever hoped for tonight, sex had just been a rather nice bonus.


End file.
